A Duet
by psychotic kitsune
Summary: A songfic-ish short story because i was bored :P


AN: Songfic-ish

It was a year after the concours and Len and Kahoko were in their last year of highschool. Ryotarou moved the previous year. Azuma and Kazuki graduated last year and the two other first years are now in their second year. Everything in Seisou Academy was quiet. Kahoko decided to stay a gen-ed student but still continues to play the violin in private. Len was his old cold self. The remaining concours contestants see each other occasionally and greet each other with a polite hello and small talk but other than that there was nothing.

Len and Kahoko was asked by the principle to perform a duet in upcoming musical festival. Len for one wasn't exactly happy and Kahoko just agreed.

**Thisisthelinethatseparatesscenes**

It was a day after Len and Kahoko were told that they were to perform a duet and Kahoko decided to practice on this particular lunch break. After she excused herself from her friends, she headed for the practice rooms located in the music building. She found one that was thankfully empty. She placed her violin on a table and began removing it from its case. She looked around and noticed a baby grand piano near the corner ( AN: how could she have missed that. LOL). She eyed it carefully before dropping her violin back in its' case and heading towards the piano. She sat down the bench and lifted the cover. Kahoko's fingers lifted touched the ivory keys. She played a few practice notes before she started off with one her favorite songs from a movie.

Her voice started in a low and quiet tone before gradually becoming louder.

_In sleep he sang to me,  
in dreams he came ...  
that voice which calls to me and speaks my name ..._

Meanwhile Len decided to practice also. He walked through the corridor when he heard a song that seemed familiar. Curiosity told him to look for the source. Len found the room where the music originated from. He silently opened the door hoping not to disturbed the person inside. To his shock he found Kahoko playing and singing with her eyes closed. He took out his violin as Kahoko began with the second verse.

_And do  
I dream again?  
For now  
I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind ..._

Len joined and surprisingly sang the next verse

_Sing once again with me our strange duet ...  
My power over you grows stronger yet ..._

Kahoko opened her eyes in surprise to the person singing. To add to her shock she saw Len singing and playing his violin with his eyes closed. Not wanting to disturb him, she continued playing as she closed her eyes.

_and though you turn from me,  
to glance behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind ..._

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear ...  
I am the mask you wear ..._

Kahoko continued to play and sing and somewhat Len was happy about this.

_It's me they hear ..._

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one  
combined: the Phantom of the Opera  
is there - inside your/my mind ..._

Their voices mixed and intertwined in perfect harmony, complimenting and accenting the other.

_He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera ...  
Beware the Phantom of the Opera ..._

They continued singing, drowning and enjoying the music.

_In all your fantasies,  
you always knew that man and mystery ..._

... were both in you ...

And in this labyrinth where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here - inside your/my mind ...

Sing, my Angel of Music!

He's there the Phantom of the Opera ...

Kahoko sang the last note.

They both opened their eyes.

"I didn't know you could sing or play the piano" said Len accusingly

"I learned when I was little and grandmother was vocal teacher before she retired" Kahoko said flustered

"…"

"what are we going to play for our duet. I was thinking if we could play the song we just sang. I understand if you don't want and we could another song" Kahoko said very quickly

"ok" Len said after a few moments.

"huh?" Kahoko said

"Let's sing" Len said before packing up.

"hai, Tsukimori-kun, thanks for saying yes" Kahoko stood and placed a peck on his cheek.

When realization of what she did came to her she placed her hand over her mouth, grabbed her violin and running out but not after saying sorry. Little did she know that when she left Len placed a hand on his cheek where her warm lips kissed.

Eavesdroppers who were curious and wanted to know to whom the voices belonged to only saw an empty practice room.

AN: reviews of any kind is ok and I know that it's OOC and not that sweet but I liked the thought of Len and Kahoko singing together


End file.
